Hasta que se duerma
by Sugu
Summary: América sufre insomnio, por cierto pensamiento, obsesivo, que no cesa de atormentarle. Inglaterra se ofrece para ayudarle, sin embargo, las cosas no finalizan según lo planeado. O al menos, para uno de ellos. [UsUk]


**Bueeeno. He vuelto por estos lares. Dios, debería ponerme con cierto long fic y dejar de subir esta basura. ¡El caso!**

 **Tuve unos días en los que no pude conciliar el sueño ni para atrás, y a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando somos muy productivos, se me ocurrió una idea. Plasmé esa idea en dos tardes. Sin embargo... ha sido, una vez más, editada, y la historia ha dado un giro bastante peculiar e incluso algo espeluznante. La culpa la tiene la canción del Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (y mi querida cabecita enferma), pues me ha "inspirado" de vez en cuando para escribir esto porque me venía al pelo al hablar de pesadillas, monstruos y etc.**

 **Conclusión: de aquí no espera nada bueno.**

 **Warning: lenguaje soez y non-con. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecientes a Himaruya.**

* * *

Eres la causa de mi insomnio.

Aún recuerdo cómo antaño me estrechabas entre tus brazos, infundiéndome calor, protegiéndome de los monstruos y de la oscuridad. Aún conservo memorias de cómo me hundía en tu pecho, con el objetivo de oír a tu corazón latir. Aquel ritmo acompasado me sosegaba, y como si se tratara de una nana, caía rendido bajo el peso del sueño, siendo consciente hasta el último segundo de que tú estarías conmigo.

Pero todo eso desapareció cuando tú desapareciste de mi lado. Y me quedé solo. Con mis monstruos. Sin embargo, no he sido víctima de tal mal que me hiciste. Hasta ahora.

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, me escapaba del ruido de la ciudad. Del caos. De la contaminación. Me reunía con la naturaleza para admirar las estrellas. De vez en cuando contemplaba caer a varias estrellas fugaces. Y entonces, me acordaba de ti.

Cómo una belleza como aquella, podía desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. Las estrellas fugaces se parecen a ti. Desde el día en el que dejaste de dormir a mi lado, no haces más que aparecer durante unas escasas centésimas ante mi mirada, y al rato, en un breve pestañeo, desapareces.

Por favor, deja de esconderte de mí. Volvamos a dormir juntos. Volvamos a ser lo que éramos.

No le he pedido este deseo a las estrellas fugaces. Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. De lo contrario, todo será…

Ya no tengo horarios de descanso. Aunque dentro de poco terminaré por ceder al sueño durante el día. Inglaterra, no tienes ni idea de hasta qué punto te necesito. Conmigo. Sólo conmigo. En mitad de la oscuridad soy incapaz de cerrar mis ojos, por muy cansado que me encuentre. Permanezco en alerta, deseando tu presencia entre mis brazos o viceversa, bajo unas sábanas.

A veces, en mitad de la madrugada, mi mente consigue caer en un letargo del que no se demorará en despertar. Las interrupciones de mi sueño abundan durante la noche. Esto provoca aún más fatiga en mi pobre y dañado cerebro. No tienes ni idea de la devastadora consecuencia que trae consigo.

Mi mente alcanza el sueño, debido al cansancio físico y mental que me tortura día sí y día también, pero entonces, un resorte entre mis pensamientos me desvela. Pienso en que deberías, tienes, que estar conmigo.

De este modo, me quedo a caballo entre el sueño y la vigilia, donde esa necesidad mía, de verte, de tocarte, de poseerte entre mis brazos, se dispara.

Se dispara en forma de _ilusiones._

Te oigo en mitad de la negrura de la noche, e incluso te veo en esas ocasiones en las que me da por dejar la televisión encendida, siendo ésta la única que alumbra mi habitación. Yo te llamo, trato de buscarte para no dejarte escapar una vez más.

Tengo miedo. Miedo de haberte perdido. De no poder tener nunca más la oportunidad de manifestar lo que siento hacia ti.

Tengo miedo de que esto se convierta en un hábito. De que genere una locura. Estoy perdiendo el Norte. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Inglaterra, te necesito. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

La nueva conferencia se llevó a cabo con tranquilidad, aunque dentro de esa calma, se respiraba un ambiente enrarecido. Puede que se debiera a las miradas por parte de Alemania, que reprochaban al inglés, como responsable del americano, de que éste último se hubiera sumergido en un profundo sueño.

Y no era la primera vez que sucedía.

No obstante, por mucho que el británico intentara despertar al estadounidense, todo era en vano.

No tuvieron más remedio que esperar a que la reunión finalizara, esta vez sin haber contado con la opinión de uno de sus participantes en el tema a tratar.

Sin necesidad de agregar una palabra más, los diferentes representantes abandonaron la estancia, dejando al británico solo con el norteamericano. El silencio no tardó en romperse.

-Siempre debo hacerme cargo de ti –masculló el mayor, cruzándose de brazos-. Siempre tengo que dar la cara por ti. Te crees que me es fácil, y no, no lo es. ¡Por tu culpa tengo que pasar por situaciones vergonzosas debido a tu maldito comportamiento! ¿Qué te dije de ver películas de miedo? ¿O de jugar a videojuegos hasta tan tarde? ¡Los demás también estamos cansados, pero tú tienes la desfachatez de dormirte en mitad de las conferencias! –dicho esto, asestó un puñetazo sobre la mesa, al lado de su compañero-. ¡Eres un niño insolente…!

El menor levantó la cabeza, la cual reposaba en sus brazos. En el proceso, sus gafas resbalaron por el puente de su nariz, quedándose al borde de ésta. América, aún con rostro somnoliento, hizo el esfuerzo de enfocar su mirada.

-¿Arthur? Qué… ¿qué ha pasado con la reunión? –gesticuló, arrastrando las palabras.

-La reunión ya finalizó. Y tú te has quedado dormido. Otra vez –suspiró, a la par que, con suma delicadeza, ayudaba al de ojos azules a recolocarse las gafas-. Vas a acabar doblando las patillas de las gafas. Al menos sé responsable y quítatelas, ya que tantas ganas tienes de dormir.

-Las gafas dan igual –dijo el estadounidense, con tono seco.

El británico pestañeó. A decir verdad, el norteamericano llevaba razón. Eran unas simples gafas, y aquel no era el problema que debían discutir.

Tras un corto periodo de tiempo, en el que ambos permanecieron en silencio, el europeo habló:

-No puedes continuar con esta rutina. Siempre que te veo estás cansado, y vas a terminar por enfermar. ¿Acaso eres lo suficientemente desconsiderado como para dejar de cuidarte?

-Supongo que tendrás que volver a enseñarme eso –bufó el americano, y apoyó una mejilla sobre su mano, hastiado.

-Dime que es una broma –articuló el mayor, dejando escapar una risa incrédula, a la par que nerviosa.

-Hablo en serio.

Inglaterra vaciló.

-Si tan en serio estás hablando, me haré cargo de ti durante una semana –anunció, incorporándose de su asiento-. No puedo permitir que sigas de esta manera. Me resulta desagradable tener que lidiar con los reproches del resto gracias a ti.

-¿Sólo una semana?

-Sólo una semana –repitió-. Y sin rechistar.

Y, en mucho tiempo, América esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

El menor aguardó con impaciencia a que el inglés llegara al aeropuerto, de donde le recogería en coche para ahorrar tiempo en el transporte público o andando.

Desde que Inglaterra le dijo que estaría una semana con él, el americano anduvo de aquí para allá, aportando actividad a su vida a pesar de su cansado cuerpo. Quería estar despierto para cuando se encontrara cara a cara con el europeo. Quería asegurarse de que aquello no sería como una de sus ilusiones que le perturbaban en mitad de la noche. Quería comprobar que sería real el hecho de tenerle allí, consigo.

Así pues, ambos, británico y estadounidense, pasaron gran parte de la mañana y de la tarde realizando diferentes actividades juntos. Desde dedicarse alguna que otra carantoña, a tratar de ponerse manos a la obra en la cocina, cuyo resultado fue, ni nada más ni nada menos, nefasto. De vez en cuando, el sueño llamaba a la conciencia del norteamericano, pero éste era rápidamente espabilado por su compañero para evitar que cayera en trance. El mayor le había comentado en incontables ocasiones que si descansaba a lo largo del día, luego por la noche sufriría gracias al insomnio.

Este tiempo pasó con suma rapidez y, olvidándose por un momento de América, el de mirada esmeralda decidió cocinar una cena suave, la cual consiguió sonsacar un mohín al menor, quien tuvo la esperanza de que su menú no cambiaría demasiado a lo largo de la semana. Sin embargo, había otra preocupación que no cesaba de taladrar su destrozada cabeza; y era el hecho de que aquella misma noche trataría de compartir su cama con el rubio.

-Arthur… ¿podríamos dormir juntos? Como en los viejos tiempos –preguntó entonces el más alto, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de él.

El susodicho, entretenido en preparar una buena ensalada de pasta, meditó la propuesta. Cómo se lo podía negar si se lo pedía con esa dulzura e incluso inocencia, más propio de un niño pequeño que teme a la oscuridad.

-¿Cómo los viejos tiempos dices? –repitió, y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro-. Sólo con una condición.

América entrecerró algo los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de condición?

-Sólo si te comes toda tu cena.

-¿Qué? –el americano sacudió la cabeza, y bajó la mirada hacia aquella ensalada. ¿De verdad tenía que comerse _eso_? Ni le apetecía dar un bocado. Pero, mirándolo por el otro lado, tampoco estaba dispuesto a discutir con el británico, y aún menos, a dormir sin él-. De acuerdo. De todos modos, un héroe debe comer sano, dalo por hecho.

-Así que un héroe debe comer sano –murmuró, y el inglés intercambió miradas con el más alto, divertido-. Tus actos distan mucho de los de un héroe. No duermes bien, no comes bien, no…

- _I got it_ –cortó el norteamericano, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del mayor. _"Puede que no sea un héroe después de todo."_

Y tal y como dijeron, ambos llegaron al acuerdo de dormir en la misma cama, como fue en mejores tiempos pasados. Mientras que uno restó importancia a la cercanía de su compañero y cerró sus ojos para sumergirse en un sueño reparador, el otro se sentía oprimido por las garras del miedo. No miedo a los monstruos, ni miedo a la oscuridad.

Sino porque ya era demasiado tarde. Él era el monstruo.

.

.

.

En mitad de la madrugada, dos ojos azules se abrieron, incapaces de permanecer durante más tiempo cerrados. El estadounidense hizo entonces, el rápido amago de incorporarse, creyendo que se encontraba solo y abandonado entre las sombras. No obstante, la tenue luz de la calle que se filtraba a través de las ventanas, le ayudaron a atisbar un montículo que dormía a su lado.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, el menor volvió a tumbarse al lado del europeo, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus omóplatos. De este modo, consiguió dormir. O eso fue lo que en un primer momento creyó.

Como todos los días, las semanas y meses atrás, se desveló de su descanso en infinitas ocasiones. Agotado de dar vueltas en la cama, y sin considerar la idea de que podría sonsacar al británico de su sueño, rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo, con el objetivo de abrazarle. Así, fluyó el tiempo de forma lenta y pesada.

-Qué hemos hecho para que nuestras noches no sean iguales que las de antaño. Tú ya no me abrazas como antes, hay algo que… es diferente –murmuró el americano contra los dorados cabellos de él-. Y _necesitaba_ que me estrecharas entre tus brazos. Hasta que se duerma.

Las noches consumieron la inocencia de América. Demasiado silencio. Demasiada soledad. Las noches mataron su sueño. Las noches alimentaron cierto pensamiento obsesivo. Las noches favorecieron a que, dicho pensamiento, le convirtiera en un enfermo.

De esta forma, incluso cuando el exceso agotamiento podía con su mente y su cuerpo, se quedaba a caballo entre el sueño y la vigilia. No reconocía cuál era cuál.

Las noches rompieron con su sentido de la razón.

Aquella mórbida mente pareció calmarse tras sentirse abrumada por el aroma que desprendía el inglés. Inconsciente de si era real o no, el estadounidense hundió aún más, si era posible, el rostro entre los rubios mechones de su compañero. Ese olor a rosas y lluvia actuó como un narcótico. Al menos en una primera instancia.

Sin embargo, ese narcótico finalizó por convertirse en un estimulante. Provocó despertar un deseo en el de ojos zafiros, quien inició un trayecto con sus manos a lo largo del brazo contrario, para saltar más adelante a su cadera, donde buscó la goma de su pantalón. Al hallarla, los labios del norteamericano se curvaron en una torcida sonrisa. Con parsimonia introdujo su mano bajo sus pantalones, con el propósito de explorar su aterciopelada piel.

No obstante, se detuvo. Por dos razones.

La primera, se había olvidado de la ropa interior del mayor, la cual suponía un nuevo obstáculo. La segunda, el europeo emitió un pequeño gruñido, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pesadillas, Arthur? –susurró el más alto, rozando sus labios con el lóbulo de la oreja de él, asegurándose de que sus palabras llegarían a ser reconocidas incluso por su dormido cerebro-. Shhh… por qué ibas a tener pesadillas estando yo aquí, el héroe puede con las pesadillas. _That's for sure…_

Su voz tan sólo desató la reacción opuesta. En vez de ayudar al descanso del británico, éste comenzó a revolverse, mientras mascullaba algo entre dientes. Incapaz de separarse de aquella fuente de calor que abrasaba su espalda y ese brazo cuya mano tanteaba bajo sus pantalones, se vio obligado a interrumpir su sueño para girarse hacia el menor y poder separarle de sí.

Había más espacio en la cama. Por qué demonios tenía que estar pegado a él.

La respuesta la halló cuando, en el proceso, su nariz rozó contra la ajena. Ese insignificante contacto físico, pidió a su cabeza que abandonara el mundo de los sueños, para ser consciente de la realidad que se presentaba ante él, la misma que encontró extraña, e incluso desconocida.

Sus ojos verdes se toparon con los azules de él en mitad de la penumbra. Un intenso escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, erizando el vello de su nuca. Había algo en esa mirada que no le inspiraba demasiada confianza. Había algo en esos orbes zafiros que no cesaban de clavarse como dagas en sus entrañas.

Abrió la boca para gesticular palabra, mas tuvo que contener tal impulso pues los labios del americano se unieron con los propios, en un violento beso que tardó más segundos de lo que hubiera deseado en asimilar. Hizo el ademán de corresponder, de forma vaga y pesada, en un intento de seguir el ritmo de la lengua ajena, rápida e insaciable. No obstante, en mitad del beso, deseó separarse, ya que una mano, impaciente y traviesa, volvió a su misión de inspeccionar ciertas partes íntimas bajo sus pantalones.

Sorprendido por la presión que ejercían los dedos de él sobre su entrepierna, aunque aún por encima de sus interiores, tomó el brazo del más alto, advirtiéndole de que se detuviera. América se separó mínimamente de su compañero, y se pasó la lengua por su labio inferior.

-¿Qué piensas a hacer, maldito idiota? –espetó el mayor, hundiendo las yemas de sus dedos en el brazo de él con más fuerza-. No pienso tener sexo contigo si es lo que crees que voy a hacer para que te duermas de una vez.

-Oh, ¿el sexo ayuda a conciliar el sueño? –ladeó la cabeza el estadounidense-. Ya tengo excusa, entonces –murmuró, y para el desconcierto del rubio, retiró su mano de debajo de sus pantalones.

Inglaterra tenía un mal presentimiento. Todo escapaba a su sentido de la razón. No terminaba de atar cabos.

-¿Qué excusa…? –inquirió en apenas un hilo de voz, y de pronto supo que jamás tuvo que formular aquella pregunta, pues comprobó que el norteamericano se disponía a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, aprovechando que reposaba tumbado boca arriba-. _Alfred!_ _What the hell is wrong with you?_

El aludido hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, y reposó una mano sobre el pecho de él con tal de que no hiciera ningún movimiento por tratar de incorporarse.

-Eres un egoísta. Eres como las estrellas fugaces. Como las ilusiones –dijo el de mirada azul, y sintió por segunda vez, esos dedos hundirse en su brazo, en su muñeca para ser exactos-. Por qué siempre estás desapareciendo cuando trato de estar contigo. _Tell me why!_

-De qué estás hablando –el inglés sacudió la cabeza, confuso-. De todos modos, ¿crees que así es la forma más apropiada como para discutir de lo que quiera que est-…?

Una sonora carcajada se alzó sobre su voz. Una carcajada que resonó entre aquellas cuatro paredes e hizo enmudecer al europeo. Éste último se cuestionó qué clases de ideas rondaban por la perturbadora cabeza de su compañero.

-¿Sabes, Arthur? Hace tiempo quise pedir un deseo a las estrellas fugaces –dijo el menor, con aparente calma-. Pero entonces reflexioné y pensé que era mejor pedírtelo a ti.

El susodicho desvió la mirada. Tenía la esperanza de que la situación se calmara, y poco a poco, el norteamericano olvidaría fuera lo que fuese que tuviera en mente.

-Qué… ¿qué clase deseo? –interrogó, pero él no contestó-. ¿Qué deseo, Alfred? –insistió, mas el silencio caía como plomo sobre los dos hombres allí reunidos. Tenso, realizó la misma pregunta una vez más, pero sin aplacar esa angustia que comprimía a su corazón-. ¡¿Qué deseo?! Maldita sea, ¿qué puto problema tienes hoy? ¿No podías tratar de dormir, verdad? ¡Tenías que hacer semejante estupidez ahora! –alzó la voz, como si se propusiera a sonsacar al otro de sus pensamientos más profundos.

No obstante, el americano estaba escuchando cada una de las palabras de él. Sílaba por sílaba. Letra por letra. Y el hecho de que elevara su tono no le agradó. En absoluto.

Así pues, el estadounidense se inclinó hacia delante, a la par que alargaba un brazo. De esta manera, tomó lo que restaba de la almohada, y con un rápido movimiento, la colocó sobre el rostro del rubio. Por añadidura, ejerció presión, pero no la suficiente como para asfixiarle. Eso sería lo último que desearía en el mundo.

El inglés hizo el ademán de separar la almohada de su propio rostro, y al ser consciente de que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, procuró asestar algún golpe a los brazos del más alto, mientras pataleaba. Pero su cuerpo era comprimido por el peso extra que descansaba encima de él, cuya función era inmovilizarle. No del todo, pero sí su tronco.

-Yo guardaría silencio, _my dear British Empire –_ dijo, acariciando el apelativo con el que se había dirigido a él-. Mi deseo es difícil de explicar. Trataré de resumírtelo, ¿de acuerdo…? Pero prométeme que no seguirás berreando –pronunció, con suavidad, procurando imitar la entonación de un niño, dulce e inocente.

El de ojos esmeraldas sabía que nada bueno le esperaría. Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho con increíble violencia. Pero también tenía presente que, ofrecer resistencia, precisamente ahora, no era recomendable dado que con ejercer sólo algo más de presión, podría dejar de respirar. Tenía miedo de que a América se le cruzara tal idea por la sesera.

-Gracias a ti vivo en una eterna pesadilla. Ha llegado la hora en la que seas tú quien viva en una.

.

.

.

-No puedo dejar irte. Si te vas una sola vez más… no lo soportaría –susurró el norteamericano contra los labios de él, los mismos que acarició con los suyos propios, probando aquel peculiar sabor metálico mezclado con el de la saliva-. Cada segundo que paso sin ti… todo se convierte en una pesadilla. Voy a conseguir que tú experimentes lo mismo…

El cuerpo del europeo sufrió una nueva embestida, enérgica y profunda, que cumplió su propósito de arrancarle más gemidos de su garganta. Sus dedos se clavaron en las manos del contrario, las cuales se encontraban entrelazadas con las suyas, apoyadas en la cama. Casi todo el peso caía sobre dichas extremidades, debido a que era el principal punto de apoyo.

-Yo… –comenzó a decir el inglés, mas un gimoteo le interrumpió. Hizo el esfuerzo de gesticular palabra, haciendo caso omiso a las sacudidas-. Yo no estoy tan… loco como tú –y acto seguido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando los dientes con fuerza para retener su embarazosa voz en su garganta.

-Pronto lo estarás –aseguró el estadounidense, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él, de donde pudo recoger con la lengua varias gotas de sudor que se acumulaban en aquella zona-. ¿En qué momento creíste que sería posible mantener una… relación sana conmigo?

Y por un momento, detuvo su ritmo, para centrarse en contemplar aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Entonces, incluso en mitad de la penumbra, pudo hallar que esos ojos verdes se encontraban vidriados gracias a las lágrimas que logró retener al filo de sus doradas pestañas.

Durante unos escasos segundos, el alocado corazón del británico pudo permitirse un descanso, junto a su cadencia respiratoria. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular, agitado. Gran parte de sus músculos aún temblaban, y una gruesa capa de sudor cubría su piel.

- _Alfred…_ –le llamó en un murmullo, y tragó saliva. El sabor que bajó por su garganta fue un sabor metálico-. _Shut up and fuck me. Finish this shit, you damn brat._

El aludido entornó tanto la mirada, que sus ojos se convirtieron en dos líneas de color azul.

- _As you want_ –dijo con sencillez, y tan pronto como pudo, se separó con el propósito de ofrecer una embestida que hizo temblar la cama.

Un sonoro grito de dolor resonó en la habitación, y se repitió como el eco en los oídos del estadounidense.

Inglaterra arqueó la espalda y volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Las múltiples gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente resbalaron por su sien, y el cabello se adhirió a su piel.

Con aquella vuelta a empezar, el americano aumentó su ritmo a uno frenético. El europeo juraría que terminaría por quebrar sus huesos. Y precisamente eso era lo que buscaba el menor.

Deseaba quebrarle los huesos con cada arremetida, y con cada arremetida, anhelaba romper ese orgullo, ese ego inflado que funcionaba a modo de barrera. Quería demolerle, por completo. Ser la causa de sus lágrimas. Porque era cuestión de tiempo que ya no tuviera la capacidad suficiente para rehusar a dejar caer sus lágrimas.

Para acelerar tal acontecimiento, dejó que la gravedad atrapara su cuerpo, cayendo éste sobre el británico, aunque sin cesar sus movimientos de cadera. América acortó la escasa distancia entre ambos labios, y besó los de él con insaciable hambre. Poco después, lamió su labio inferior, deleitándose con aquel sabor metálico, pues varios hilos carmesíes resbalaron hasta llegar a sus comisuras.

Tal vez no tenía que haberse excedido con el uso de su fuerza. Tal vez no hubiera sido necesario asestarle un puñetazo para partirle el labio. Sólo tal vez.

- _Hey, Arthur…_ ya no existen las noches de antaño, olvídalo –articuló, apoyando su frente sobre la contraria. Así, sus oídos podrían escuchar mejor los gemidos del inglés al reducir la distancia entre ambos. Esa melodía, la voz de su compañero escapar de una forma tan embarazosa, era la medicina que necesitaba.

Medicina o droga, todo según desde qué perspectiva se contemplase.

El norteamericano no parecía saciarse en ningún momento. Nunca le era suficiente.

-Ahora que estás conmigo no te dejaré escapar. Eres mi estrella fugaz –susurró, ladeando algo la cabeza, pasando sus propios labios por la mejilla contraria, hasta alcanzar su oído-. Te atrapé. Por fin te atrapé. Te atrapé… –repitió, fuera de sus cabales-. Y mi estrella fugaz debe cumplir mi deseo: ámame de la misma forma en la que yo te amo.

Se negaba a caer. El rubio se negaba a ceder a ese deseo enfermizo de América. Él… él no estaba tan demente como el estadounidense, ¿verdad? Cuestionarse este tipo de preguntas le era imposible entre embestida y embestida que conseguía hacer temblar a su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.

Hizo caso omiso al dolor que recorría cada fibra de sus entrañas. Hasta que el más alto regresó a prestar atención a su oído, musitando en él las siguientes palabras:

-Te vas a hundir. Crees que no te importa cuánto te folle esta misma noche –y dicho esto, una risa escapó de su garganta, chocando contra el pabellón auricular del otro-. _Well…_ recuerda que has venido para quedarte una semana. ¿Te importará mañana? ¿O pasado mañana? Tenemos otras cinco noches por delante.

El británico se obligó a sí mismo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. No podía ser cierto. Si no acababa igual de enfermo que el americano aquella misma noche, ya caería en los próximos días. Lástima que la demencia de su compañero fuera tal, que no pasó al día siguiente sin acabar ya perturbado.

-Ámame, por favor. Ámame como yo te amo –y el de mirada zafiro introdujo su lengua en el oído de él, asegurándose de que empapaba cada recoveco con su saliva, a pesar de que el rubio giró la cabeza hacia el sentido contrario-. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto…?

La voz del menor finalizó por desorganizar las ideas de Inglaterra. Su mente se transformó en un caos, donde sólo unos ideales impusieron un orden, y ese era el orden de América.

Cuando el inglés abrió de nuevo sus ojos, fue vagamente consciente de un hecho: algo recorría su mejilla. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer que ese algo se trataba de una lágrima.

Dando de lado a su quehacer de torturar a la oreja del mayor, el estadounidense levantó la cabeza para enfocar su atención en aquellas gotas de rocío que rodaban por la piel de él.

-Tu rostro sigue igual de hermoso incluso cuando lloras –articuló en apenas un hilo de voz, deteniendo poco a poco sus estocadas-. Arthur…

Así pues, el mencionado volvió su cabeza hacia él, hallando unos ojos azules que escaneaban cada centímetro de sus facciones. En mitad del silencio aún escuchaba esa voz del menor, dentro de su cabeza, retumbando contra sus tímpanos. Le pedía que le amara, de manera loca y exacerbada.

-Alfred… -el europeo hizo un gran esfuerzo por pronunciar palabra, pues su boca se encontraba seca, invadida por ese dichoso sabor metálico. _"Eres un gran hijo de perra. Cómo has logrado demoler mi… sentido de la razón",_ una débil vocecita sonó en su mente, último rastro de su cordura. _"Te doy la enhorabuena. Lo… has logrado"._ Y esa sensatez, se extinguió.

A un casi inexistente espacio, el norteamericano mantuvo su boca, dispuesta a devorar la ajena, suspendida sobre los labios del contrario. Aguardó.

- _Tell me –_ y ambas bocas llegaron a rozarse, mas nunca se intensificó el contacto.

Hasta que el de mirada esmeralda, y por primera vez en toda la noche, inició la aventura de besar al otro. El más alto sonrió entre el beso, para, posteriormente, lanzarse a corresponder con fervor.

Resultaba irónico. Cuando no contaba con la presencia de su compañero a su lado, sufría de insomnio. Creyéndose que, de ser al revés, sería su narcótico, no se demoró en sacar la conclusión de que se había equivocado. Para él, Inglaterra era como una droga. No una droga depresiva, ni una estimulante. Una perturbadora.

América soltó las manos del europeo, para dirigirlas a su rostro y así acariciarlo. El rubio, quien encontró finalmente sus manos libres, las llevó a la espalda de él, donde hundió sus uñas, dejando marcas rojizas impresas en su piel.

Y así fue cómo el estadounidense retomó su frenético ritmo. La única diferencia era que el británico ya no gemía del dolor, sino también del placer, y su exquisita voz era motivo suficiente para que el más alto no pusiera un final en toda la noche.

-Me perteneces, sólo a mí. No voy a dejar que nadie más te atrape –aseguró el menor, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por su desnudo pecho, efectuando un viaje de modo descendente, cuyo destino era prestar atención a cierto miembro que se había quedado desatendido-. ¿A quién perteneces…?

-Te pertenezco… te pertenezco a ti –respondió, y tuvo que morderse un carrillo para reprimir cierta mueca de placer que se reflejaría en su rostro al sentir los dedos del contrario resbalar por su sexo, desde la punta hasta el tallo y viceversa-. Sólo a ti…

La noche transcurrió de aquella manera: América cuestionó en infinitas ocasiones la misma pregunta, como si tratara de grabar a fuego en la memoria de Inglaterra la respuesta que éste último le ofrecía.

Fue una noche muy larga y demente.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, el norteamericano despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. Apenas había descansado un par de horas, mas su cuerpo no se sentía tan resentido por lo sucedido en la madrugada.

Cuando hizo el ademán de incorporarse, se percató entonces de que su compañero se hallaba sentado sobre el borde la cama, desnudo, dándole la espalda. Supuso que su mirada estaría perdida en la nada.

- _Good morning, Arthur_ –saludó el estadounidense, con energía. Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del aludido-. He dicho buenos días.

De pronto, el británico se volvió hacia el menor, con el ceño algo fruncido. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azules de él.

-Que te jodan, Alfred.

América sonrió para sus adentros. Aún quedaban cinco noches más.

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes desde lo sucedido de aquella semana. Y, no obstante, ambos hombres habían acordado encontrarse cara a cara, fuera del ámbito laboral, para dedicar parte de su tiempo a su persona.

Lo curioso de esta quedada, es que no fue el americano quien decidió planearla. Sino el inglés.

El estadounidense se preguntó qué le habría impulsado a su compañero para tratar de establecer un día en sus calendarios, lejos del trabajo. Millones de posibilidades pasaron por su cabeza, pero nunca dio con la respuesta más acertada.

Hasta que llegó a encontrarse con el europeo en el punto acordado.

Para sorpresa del menor, el aspecto del rubio se había descuidado demasiado: su cabello dorado se presentaba más desordenado de lo normal, su mirada esmeralda denotaba cansancio y, bajo ésta, unas profundas ojeras remataban su somnoliento rostro.

América reconoció al segundo esas ojeras de no dormir días, semanas atrás. Sabía a qué se debían y, de haber permitido que alguna emoción se plasmara en su semblante, habría curvado las comisuras de sus labios en una torcida sonrisa.

Inglaterra sufría insomnio, gracias a esa necesidad de procurar estar a cada instante de su existencia junto al de ojos azules. Ya vivía en una pesadilla que le impedía descansar.

 _Ambos_ vivían en esa pesadilla, condenados a no dormir nunca.

El amor es contagioso. Pero la locura también.

* * *

 **Me hizo mucha gracia que el estadounidense mencionara eso de las cinco noches, y aún más dado que escuchaba la canción del FNAF4 mientras reescribía esto. Ni que fuera Five Nights at America's o algo por el estilo.**

 **Y hasta aquí, c'est fini.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
